


Tell me not, Sweet, I am unkind

by TinARu, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019
Summary: Текст, в котором Питер крайне доволен собой, Лора и Дерек всего лишь невинные (и шокированные) свидетели, а Стайлз увлечен поисками одежды.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tell me not, Sweet, I am unkind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/540330) by [kototyph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kototyph/pseuds/kototyph). 



> AU относительно всего канона

Питер на полпути в конференц-зал, когда в его пиджаке начинает что-то неистово жужжать. Он перекладывает документы и портфель в другую руку, чтобы вытащить из кармана телефон, и просто физически не может стереть усмешку с лица. 

— Питер Хейл, — легко отвечает он.

— Где, черт возьми, моя одежда?

Ему приходится прикусить губу, чтобы не засмеяться в голос:

— Я извиняюсь, кто это?

— Очень смешно, козлина, — Стайлз шипит. — У меня занятие через пятнадцать минут, куда ты ее, блядь, спрятал?

— Хммм, — задумчиво тянет Питер. — В корзине с грязными бельём смотрел?

— Да.

— На балконе?

— Да!

— В джакузи? Мне кажется, я помню, как ты… 

— О боже, да! Я проверил весь гребанный пентхаус!

Питер заходит в конференц-зал и видит, что Дерек уже сидит на месте, что-то лениво зарисовывая в блокноте. Племянник поднимает голову и начинает говорить, но Питер вскидывает палец и идет к окну, где солнце только встает над небоскребами на востоке.

— Останься, сказал ты, — продолжает раздраженно говорить Стайлз, — твой корпус прямо за углом, у тебя полно времени, сказал ты. Что ж, я не особо сэкономлю время, если буду час одеваться, не так ли?

— Я не знаю, что сказать тебе.

— Скажи, где ты спрятал мою одежду, ты, извращенец!

— Ну зачем мне делать что-то подобное? — мягко говорит Питер, прислонившись к стеклу.

— Потому что ты садист и мудацкий собственник?

— Ты ранил меня. В самое сердце.

— Если бы я мог, я бы ранил тебя прямо сейчас. В буквальном смысле. Одним из твоих дорогущих ножей для стейков.

— Ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь надеть что-то из моей одежды, — предлагает Питер так легко, будто эта мысль только что пришла ему в голову. Краем глаза он видит вытянувшееся от непонимания лицо Дерека.

Стайлз издает непередаваемый звук. 

— Ты, блядь, издеваешься?

— Боюсь, я не понимаю о чем ты.

— Черт возьми, нет, я не надену твои шмотки, я буду выглядеть как малолетка в папенькиной оде… О господи.

Питер все же смеется. Он не может сдержаться. Лора заходит в помещение, но, услышав звук, останавливается и смотрит на него с подозрением. Он только машет ей рукой и отворачивается обратно к стеклу.

— Я, блядь, так тебя ненавижу.

Питер улыбается, всматриваясь в небо, медленно меняющее свой цвет из золотого в синий. 

— Ты меня любишь.

Стайлз издает недовольный вздох. 

— Ужасающе хреновый жизненный выбор, о котором я жалею каждый день, к слову.

— Да с кем, черт возьми, ты разговариваешь? — спрашивает Дерек нервно.

— Дерек передает привет, — говорит Питер, и Стайлз обрушивает на него очередной поток ругательств.

— … и скажи Дереку, что его дядя развратный ублюдок, крадущий чужую одежду!

— Дерек, Стайлз говорит, что… 

— Я не предлагал действительно сказать ему это! — орет Стайлз в трубку, пока глаза Дерека пораженно расширяются.

— Стайлз? Стайлз Стилински?

Его голос, должно быть, слышно на другом конце трубки, потому что Стайлз снова повышает голос. 

— Да блядь же, Питер!.

— Что? — протестующе спрашивает Питер, обращаясь как к Стайлзу, так и к племянникам. — Что я такого сказал?

Лора, теперь сидящая напротив ее явно ошарашенного брата, вздыхает и медленно качает головой.

— Ты больной, больной человек, дядя Питер.

Он салютует ей воображаемой шляпой. 

— Спасибо, дорогая.

— Надеюсь, тебе нравится быть одиноким и перевозбужденным.

— В «Мариос» на ужин?

— Ты не можешь подкупать меня едой!

— Может, я хочу извиниться.

— Может, ты редкостный ебанат.

— Сладкий, ну не стоит, — Питер мурлычет. Где-то рядом Дерек давится воздухом.

— Заткнись, господи, как много людей сейчас в комнате? Нет, знаешь что, я не имею ни малейшего желания знать. Незнание — это гребанное блаженство.

— Это «да»?

— Нет! Это «нет», и это будет «нет» еще бесконечно долгое время. Я возьму свитер, кстати. Светло-голубой с крутой вязкой спереди.

Питер купил его вчера и спрятал под кроватью на время, а утром положил так, чтобы Стайлз сразу наткнулся на него. 

— О, тот старый.

— Это единственная одежда в твоем гардеробе, которая не кричит «Безжалостный Миллионер с Неебически Высокой Должностью».

Дерек закрывает лицо руками. 

— Пожалуйста, нет.

— Штанцы, штанцы, штанцы, — напевает Стайлз на одном дыхании.

— Примерь те, что на нижней правой вешалке, — Питер не может сдержаться в своем стремлении помочь нуждающимся. В комнате наступает полная тишина после окончания фразы.

— И если я взгляну под этот ряд до ненормального идеально отутюженных брюк, случится чудо, и все магическим образом окажется моего размера?

— Там всего лишь окажется обувь, — признается Питер, и Стайлз стонет.

— К черту, я опаздываю, и нагота — это точно не писк моды, — бормочет он, и Питер ставит очередную галочку в своем воображаемом списке побед. Это очень длинный список.

— Увидимся вечером? — спрашивает он.

— Не испытывай свою удачу.

— Я просто чувствую отвращение к самой мысли, что наша бронь пропадет зря…

Стайлз вешает трубку, и Питер шлет в темный экран воздушный поцелуй, прежде чем убрать телефон в карман.

— Кто угодно, кроме Стайлза, — сетует Дерек. На самом деле он ноет, как капризный ребенок. — Кто угодно.

— Ты предпочитаешь, чтобы он встречался с Эллисон Арджент? Или со Скоттом? — глумливо спрашивает Лора, и Дерек опять стонет. — Но почему ты… 

— Итак, леди и джентльмены, — прерывает эту какофонию звуков Питер, раскладывая свои документы на столе. — Может, начнем наше маленькое собрание?

— Развратитель малолетних, — бросает свое последнее слово Лора.

— Педофил, — обвиняющее уточняет Дерек.

— Босс, — напоминает им Питер и открывает папку с бумагами. — Теперь, если вы перевернете на страницу тринадцать…


End file.
